The Keeper
by Jeanne Reveur
Summary: N often wondered why Hilda was the chosen hero. So did Zekrom. With Unova on the verge of war, Hilda, Bianca, Cheren, and N started their journey. They would learn all to quickly to appreciate the things they love, because they go away too quickly.
1. Chapter 1

As N rode the back of Reshiram, traveling through the skies, a single question would plague his mind. Why was Hilda Schafer so special? Why, out of all the people in the world, was she the one to show him the light? He couldn't get the brunette out of his mind. He couldn't decipher what was that strange feeling he felt when he thought of her.

Occasionally, I, Zekrom, would also find myself wondering why she was the chosen hero to gain my companionship. From the moment she first summoned me, to our battle, and to our capture, I wondered what made this girl so special.

It wasn't just her, who piqued my interest, though. Those two friends of hers, Cheren and Bianca, also had something strange about them. One of them could have just as easily been the chosen hero of Unova.

I would soon come to find out their stories, and what made them so special. The events in their lives that would make them who they were. I sometimes wish I didn't have the knowledge of them I had. It just makes things that much more tragic.

However, their stories are ones that need to be told. They are more than just some dwindling flame in the course of history. They deserve to be remembered.

The main story, their journeys, started on a cold evening near the end of winter. It was a grim time in the world. War had been raging the world, a war that Unova was lucky to not be a part of. Yet. Every day, the news would run stories about Johto's many invasions and conquests. Another city would be bombed. More people would die. Johto ships were getting to close for comfort to Unova. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

Hilda and Cheren knew the war all too well. Every day, the two of them would wonder if this was the day war would strike. They thought about the lives that were lost, and the many more that would follow.

That's what made the events of that day that much more important. Not only would it be important, it would be a distraction.

Cheren and Hilda were waiting in Hilda's room, and in two weeks it would be spring. Anticipation was building up in their bodies, as they knew their lives were about to change forever. It was the happiest the two of them had been in a long time. However, they were both prideful people. They didn't want to outwardly celebrate the occasion.

Cheren let out an annoyed sigh, and was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Where the hell is Bianca?" He moaned. His hands were clenched, one of his tell-tale signs that he was slightly irritated. He didn't want to wait any longer, not for this.

**_Interesting Facts about Cheren Hyuang_  
>-His parents had immigrated to Unova a year before he was born<br>-He spoke three different languages fluently.  
>-He couldn't cook.<br>-He was very easily annoyed.**

"I swear, I've known her for ten years, and she's never had any sort of concept of time."

"She'll be here soon," Hilda said. She had a book in her hand, and although she was just as anxious as her friend, she was patient.

**_Interesting Facts about Hilda Schafer_  
>-Her father was not from Unova<br>-She was fluent in two different languages  
>-She liked to perform.<br>-She hated her first name with a fiery passion, and made people refer to her as "Dee".**

In all honesty, Hilda was actually slightly amused by her friend's impatience. However, before she had a chance to talk to Cheren a little longer, they heard sounds coming from downstairs.

_"Hi Mrs. Schafer!" _a female voice said through the floor. This was immediately followed by the sounds of loud footsteps running up the stairs.

"She's here," Hilda commented.

"I can hear that," Cheren snarled.

In a matter of seconds, the door to Hilda's room flew open, and in ran Bianca Belleme.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry!" She apologized, adjusting her green hat, "I lost track of time! Then I figured I would need something to eat but I knew I was late but I was really hungry because I hadn't eaten in a while and-"

"You're fine, Bianca," Hilda said. Cheren rolled his eyes. Bianca smiled at her two friends. One of her signature smiles. Despite Cheren being irritated with her before, there was something about her smile that always made him inwardly grin. In a world plagued by war and destruction, it was nice to see something that hadn't been affected by its darkness.

_**Interesting**** Facts about Bianca Belleme  
><strong>_**-Her family has lived in Unova since the beginning of time.  
><strong>**-She only knew one language.  
><strong>**-She was surprisingly good at math.  
><strong>**-Despite, by all means, being a complete and total space cadet, this girl would become one of the strongest trainers the world has ever known.**

"Dee! Is the package here? You didn't open it without me, did you?

The package that the blond was referring to sat on top of Hilda's desk. A small box with green wrapping paper, and a handwritten card by the notorious professor Juniper. What was in the contents of this box was the thing that the three friends were so interested in. Their first pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>What pokemon do you think each trainer should get<strong>**? Thoughts? Questions? Criticisms?**

**Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dee gets first pick, since it is her house, and all," Bianca declared. Cheren nodded his head at statement.

"Natrually."

Hilda took a deep breath, and looked to her friends, then back to the present on her desk. While she was happy to have the first pick, she didn't want to be rude.

"It's okay, really," she said, "You guys can pick before me if you…"

Her sentence was interrupted by Bianca nudging her towards the box, exclaiming "Don't be so modest, Dee! Pick one!"

She picked up the box, and felt her heart begin to race.

**The Thoughts of Hilda Schafer as she Held the Box_  
>"Are there really living creatures in here?"<em>**

On the top of the present, she noticed a card on top of the box. She gently picked it up, showing it from her two friends. She smiled as she saw it. She didn't know why, but there was something about the handwritten note that made this gift even more special.

She read it aloud.

**A Note from a Pokemon Professor_  
><em>Dear Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca,  
>Inside this box, there are three pokémon for each of you. There is a Oshawatt, and Tepig, and a Snivy. All three pokémon are at level five, so they have the same strength. All I ask is that the three of you will please settle your choices politely. I do not want to be dealing with a repeat of the <em>Ultra Ball <em>incident.  
>Sincerely, Professor Juniper<strong>

Now, I came to know these three friends very well since the Plasma Situation, as we so famously call it. I would like to point out that there is a reason she told them to "settle your choices politely." She had known the three for a very long time, and could name a handful of incidents where their conflicts turned to chaos, such as the Ultra Ball incident. That is actually quite a hilarious story, but I'll save that for another time.

"Of course she would bring that up," Cheren mumbled to himself, "It wasn't that bad."

**An Observation  
>It was.<strong>

Hilda ignored her friend, and gently unwrapped the paper. She opened the present with the same precision and concentration that a person would deactivate a bomb. The wrapping paper came off. The box was opened. There were three pokeballs inside, each labeled with the type of pokémon that was inside. However, she didn't look at the labels. Instead, placed the box back down on her desk, closed her eyes, and reached her hand in. In all honesty, she didn't know which of the three she wanted. Instead of weighing the pros and cons of each pokémon, she decided to leave it up to chance.

She moved her hand around the box, her skin grazing each of the pokeballs. They felt smooth. Finally, she grabbed one, and opened her eyes.

"It's a Snivy."

The pokémon she picked was a spoiled, stuck-up, arrogant creature who appeared to think only of herself. When we first met, we weren't exactly the best of friends. However, that little grass type loved Hilda. As stuck up as she was, she liked Hilda from day one. She respected Hilda, and that respect would grow into an inseparable bond.

"Alright! Dee gets Snivy!" Bianca exclaimed, running to the box herself before anyone had a chance to stop her. She picked up the pokeball labeled Oshawott, and hugged it close to her chest.

**A Small Fact about Bianca Belleme  
>She loved water types.<strong>

For that pokémon, Bianca was the best thing that would ever happen to it.

She picked up the pokeball labeled _Tepig, _and through it to Cheren.

"Cheren, that one's yours!"

I would like to point out that Bianca didn't declare herself second choice out of selfishness or greed. No, she was so excited to have a pokémon, she forgot the possibility that Cheren might like to have a say in what pokémon he wanted.

"That's no fair!" he yelled at her, "How come you get to pick out my pokémon?"

He remembered his friend's love for water-types, and the note asking them not to repeat the Ultra Ball incident.

"You know what? Forget it. I wanted Tepig anyways."

**The Truth  
>He didn't want Tepig.<strong>

However, Bianca choosing Cheren's Tepig would be one of the most fortunate things that would ever happen to him, even if he didn't realize it yet. However, even if it wasn't the pokémon he wanted, Cheren liked the feel of the ball in his hand. A strange energy that he couldn't explain in words rushed through him. He liked it.

Throughout their many days as trainers, the three would always remember what they were thinking while they held their first pokemon. They would never forget how the world seemed to stop, and for a short while, everything seemed right.

**The Thoughts of Bianca Belleme, Cheren Hyuang, and Hilda Schafer as they held their Pokemon  
><strong>**"With this Tepig and my knowledge, I think I can become a champion."  
>"This is so exciting! This is going to be so fun!"<br>"How can such a small object hold something as great as a pokemon?"**

That's when Bianca said, "I have a really good idea, guys!"

**A Point for Future Reference  
>Anytime Bianca starts a sentence like that, it's never a good idea.<strong>

"We should have a pokémon battle! Come on, Dee!"

"Bianca, that's a terrible idea," Cheren said.

**A Small Fact  
>It was a terrible idea.<strong>

"Yeah, Bianca," Hilda tried to say, "I mean, we can wait. We haven't even given these guys names yet-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. These guys are weak, they cause any harm."

"Famous last words," Cheren muttered.

**Bianca's Famous Last Words  
>They could do <em>lots <em>of harm.**

"Besides, this is how they get stronger."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ready or not, Dee, here I come!"

The battle that came is what would forever be known as The Starters Incident. The three friends had a lot of incidents.

* * *

><p><strong>Some chapters will be shorter then others. Like this one, but I'm proud of it. Battles and N will be in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading.<strong>


End file.
